8beatstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lessons
There are two types of lesson in 8 beat Story: strengthening lessons and evolving lectures. Strengthening Lessons are used to level up and raise the skill level of a card. They can be performed either by sacrificing other cards or using special items. 'Using Cards' After selecting the member to give the lesson to, up to 11 cards can be selected to practice with. These additional cards will be taken off you and converted into experience (with the amount varying based on the rarity and level of the card) for the card being given the lesson. Additionally, R or higher rarity cards will increase the chance for the member's skill level to be incremented. The amount of experience received for using level one cards to practice with is as follows (higher level cards will increase this by approximately half of the experience used to reach that level): There is a cost in coins to perform these lessons which varies based on the number of, but not rarity or level of, cards you choose to use. It also varies depending on the level of the card you are giving the lesson to. A set of formulas (taken from the Gamerch wiki) can be used to calculate the required amount of coins per card for a lesson: * If level is less than 31, cost = 750+(level-1)*75. * If level is greater than 30 and less than 61, cost = 2925+(level-30)*37.5. * If level is greater than 60, cost = 4050+(level-60)*22.5. 'Using Items' Strengthening programs provide a fixed amount of experience to the member being given the lesson, and skill up mics increase the chance for the member's skill level to be incremented (amount of increase to the chance varies depending on rarity and level). When using items for lessons, coins aren't required. 'EXP Requirements to Level Up' The amount of experience required to level a card up to the next highest level (assuming current EXP is 0) can be calculated using the formula EXP = m*level+b, where m and b are taken from the following table. To calculate the experience to reach an arbitrary level, the formula EXP = (targetlvl-currentlvl)*(targetlvl+currentlvl-1)*m/2 + (targetlvl-currentlvl)*b can be used. (Note: this hasn't been completely checked, but at least seems to work properly. ) Pre-calculated experience requirements to reach max level: Evolving Lectures are used to convert a card to its '+' rarity version (e.g. R cards become R+ cards), increasing its strength significantly. They can only be performed on cards which are at maximum intimacy and have not already been evolved. Performing an evolving lecture requires the use of evolution items. To find the amount required, start by finding the rarity value of the card: * N: ★ * R: ★★ * SR: ★★★ * UR: ★★★★ 12 of the item below its star count (if applicable), 6 of the item with the same number, and 1 of the item above it are required. (So, for example, an SR card requires 12 leaves of sound, 6 buds of sound, and 1 flower of sound to evolve.) Category:Game Mechanics